<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School time by Pikabitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461581">School time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikabitch/pseuds/Pikabitch'>Pikabitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikabitch/pseuds/Pikabitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Biology teacher appears and Dutch has taken an interest in this rugged looking man. John, Lenny and Javier may have found out before Dutch that this could be more than just 'an interest' though they refuse to tell anyone of their findings. Especially not to the economics teacher mister O'Driscoll.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi i just wanted to write a soft VanderMorgan modern AU and this was the first thing that came to mind and with a little help of a friend of mine i got up and started writing this. I really enjoy writing this AU so updates may come quick but with school and internship i can't really promise anything but i won't drop this project!!!</p><p>as for the ages of the characters:<br/>John, Lenny and Javier are 16<br/>The rest are just their normal in game ages </p><p>So anyway enjoy this and see y'all next update</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is the first day of school. The boys quickly run up the stairs almost being late for the first lesson of the day. “Hurry up John! You don’t wanna be late on your first day!” the teen running in front shouts at the teenager running behind him. “If he won’t catch up with us so be it at least we will be on time then!” the Mexican says before he takes off in a sprint towards the classroom. “Hey Javier wait up! Lenny please tell me you won’t run off as well” John says almost out of breath. Lenny looks behind him and gives John an apologetic look before too taking a sprint to try and make it on time. John lets out a sigh and stops running already knowing there isn’t a way he can make it on time. When he was about to continue walking a heavy hand drops on his shoulder. “What do you think you are doing, son?” a deep voice says behind him. A voice John knows a little too well.</p><p> </p><p>Javier and Lenny made it just in time running through the door when the teacher was about to close it. “We’re sorry sir” the duo says in union. “It’s fine, just get to your seats” an unfamiliar voice says to them. They look up and see the face of a man they did not recognize. Once they were seated Lenny leans over and whispers “Did you know we had a new teacher?” “No, oh man John is gonna make a good first impression now” Javier whispers back trying hard to hold back his laughter. “So class I’ll be your biology teacher this year. My name is Arthur Morgan, and more about me you don’t need to know. Now for today’s les—”. The door swings open to reveal John with a not amused looking Dutch behind him. “Found this one standing around in the halls. Sorry to interrupt the lesson. Please continue” Dutch says before closing the door. </p><p> </p><p>John looks at Arthur opening his mouth to make up an excuse but stops to notice a slight pink dusting the man’s face. “Uhm.. I’m sorry I’m late sir I will just go to my seat now” he says and quickly takes place behind Lenny and Javier. Arthur lets out a small cough and continues his lesson “So what I was about to say is that today we will begin with learning about cells and the immune system. So grab your books and open them on chapter 1. Read along while I explain”. Arthur starts explaining how the different cells work and what different tissues there are in the body. John takes this chance to lean forward and whisper to his friends “hey guys you won’t believe what I just saw” before he can even proudly out his teacher a marker flies past his head. “Young man in the back. Was being late not enough disruption for the class?” Morgan gives him a dark glare. “I’m sorry mister…..” “Morgan” Lenny whispers to John. “Mister Morgan. It won’t happen again” Arthur gives a nod and turns back to the board to explain some of the harder stuff. </p><p> </p><p>“And that will be all for today. The homework is to finish chapter one and if there are questions don’t be afraid to mail me” Arthur says at the end of class. He opens the door to let the students out. When the trio reaches the door Arthur grabs Johns shoulder and says “Be on time next time”. John nods and follows his friends towards the cafeteria. “So Marston, what was the important news you wanted to tell us?” Lenny asks. “Oh yeah right so, you know how Dutch caught me in the halls and brought me to the classroom?” the other two nod “Well when I looked up to apologize to mister Morgan I saw he was blushing like a little girl. I think he has the hots for big bad mister Van der Linde” John finishes with a proud smile on his face. His glory however is again short lived as someone hits him on his head. “You boys really think someone would fall for that son of a bitch” a mocking voice says. John looks behind him ready to punch who ever just hit him, only to be faced with the economics teacher, Colm O’Driscoll. Holding in his anger John lets out a huff and says “Come on guys, he ain’t worth our time” before walking away from the man. Lenny and Javier quickly follow him not wanting to spend more time in the company of mister O’Driscoll, who just lets out a laugh as the boys walk away. </p><p> </p><p>Back in the classroom Arthur is sitting at his desk and preparing for the next class that is supposed to start in a few minutes. He looks outside and remembers the face of the man who brought in the late student. It was a very handsome man and as his mind starts to wonder so does his hand and without him noticing Arthur has drawn an almost picture perfect portrait of the man. His thoughts get interrupted by the door opening. He quickly closes his little journal and greets the next class entering the room. Secretly hoping another student is left out in the halls in hope to see the handsome stranger again. But alas his hopes are in vain when he sees all the seats are taken and the class is ready to learn. With a sigh Arthur starts his lesson.</p><p> </p><p>“AND THAT IS ENOUGH!! Y’ALL BETTER SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR GET SO MUCH EXTRA WORK YOU WON’T EVEN FINISH IT WHEN YER THIRTY!!” Arthur yells at the class his accent getting rougher the angrier he gets. The class which started out as a good listening bunch of students, quickly turned into a talking, yelling, throwing kindergarten. The outburst did keep the class quiet for the remainder of the lesson, which was only 15 minutes. after they left Arthur took a deep breath and grabbed his packet of cigarettes from his pocket. It was break time after all so he went outside, lit a cigarette with a match and blew out the smoke. The feeling of relaxation came soon after. He had picked a bench in the sun and enjoyed the few of the different plants all around the building, not noticing that from inside the building somebody was watching him.</p><p> </p><p>Dutch was standing outside of the classroom when he heard Arthurs explosion. His own lessons didn’t start before the break so he normally took his time to wander around the school. Something however lead him back to the classroom of a certain new teacher who apparently had a short fuse. Dutch however had not expected the brown haired man to go so hard at the class of 16 year olds. He checked his pocket watch and saw that there were 15 minutes left, so he figured that maybe after the class was done he could speak with the man. But when the time came for the students to leave one of them decided that now was a good moment to question Dutch about how he got the job as a English teacher with such a non-English sounding name. Dutch tried to answer the question as best as he could and from the corner of his eye he saw Arthur leave to room with a pack of cigarettes in his hand. Dutch excuses himself from the student and walks after Arthur, wanting to know what caused the outburst. He however lost track of the man and finds himself standing outside looking around but not seeing Arthur. In his search Dutch also doesn’t notice he is some ones person of interest.</p><p> </p><p>“So little Mister van der Linde does swing that way…… Yes, he seems very interested in the new Biology teacher…… I believe his name is Arthur Morgan…… What do you suggest we do?....... Nothing?!? …… Fine, talk to ya later” the person hangs up and continues watching Dutch. “Just you wait Mister van der Linde, we will get you back” they say before walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of the school stuff with time and when the breaks are could be weird to some for i only have experiance with the dutch school system so i hope y'all don't mind that too much. It doesn't take away from the value of the story but i just wanted to make that clear. </p>
<p>I also have a lot of stuff planned out, like which role every one has, teacher or student. When the students have classes together, as the main student focus is on the trio John, Lenny and Javier so its mostly about when other characters join in. The side plot thingy i have planned is also getting worked out so don't you worry and just enjoy this update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking joy in examining all the different flowers around him, Arthur picks a few and takes them back to his classroom. “These should liven the place up a little bit” he says with a smile. The stress from the last class already forgotten. He takes a quick look into his schedule to see when the next class starts. “Just a few more minutes before they come. I hope these kids are better than the last” Arthur whispers to himself as he gets up to wait by the door for the students. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other side of the building the trio of friends walk to their next lesson. A dreaded lesson for John. It was time for English class from the one and only Dutch van der Linde. “You think he is still mad about this morning?” the brunet asks his friends. “Well it’s not like you were half an hour late so I think not” Javier answers and Lenny nods in agreement. “Besides it wasn’t even his class you were late for so I think you are safe” he adds. John smiles and they enter the class room with just one minute remaining. After taking place in their seats they wait… and wait… but Dutch is not starting, he is not even in the classroom. A few surprised whispers start to go around questioning where the man is. “He normally is never late” “Maybe he lost the time because it’s the first day” “Do you think he is getting it on with one of the female teachers?” “Of course not, have you seen him? Mister Van der Linde would never do that in school” and so on until the door opens. Everyone quickly goes back to sitting perfectly straight up and looking in front of them. “I’m sorry I’m late class. I had some… important business to discuss. But since you all like to talk so much why don’t we start with making groups for a presentation. You may chose the group and subject of the presentation. Keep in mind that it has to be at least 4 persons per group and the total length of the presentation has to be around 20 minutes. That means every person has to talk 5 minutes each, if not you will get points taken from the eventual grade you get for this project. Now without further comment you may begin” Dutch explains not bothering to look at the class directly and writing down on the board the assignment he has given them.<br/>“So who should we ask to join our group?” Lenny asks the other two. They shrug and look around the room when suddenly a voice speaks up. “If ya got any place left is it alright if I join in?” a boy with ginger hair asks. “Sure, as long as you do your part” Javier says, not really caring who joins. “No worries friend I will. The name’s Sean by the way. My family just moved here from Ireland and this is my first time in an American school. I hope we can become good friends” Sean says and takes place next to Lenny who gives him a friendly smile. </p>
<p>Dutch watches as the class gets separated into different little groups. When they were all settled he waits another 5 minutes before getting up and walking around checking what kind of subjects everyone has chosen. Most of them were generic presentation objects, some more original, others just a subject he has heard last year. The black haired man walks over to the last group. The group of John, Lenny, Javier and Sean. “So what subject did you boys come up with?” he asks ready to hear the repeated subject for the 100th time. “We were still brainstorming a little bit, but we wanted to do something with biology, maybe flowers” John says, trying to get some kind of embarrassing response from Dutch. “Well that’s interesting, and something I haven’t heard many times before. Good luck” Dutch says seemingly not affected by what John said. “Hey you know we could ask Mister Morgan for help. He seemed to know a lot about different flowers and such. I have seen him outside looking at them today” Sean pipes up. This however did earn them a reaction from Dutch. “And who is this mister Morgan you speak of?” he asks the Irish boy. “Oh he is the new Biology teacher, and totally got angry at the last class he taught so I already like the man” Sean says with a big smile. “Then I suggest staying on his good side if you want his help” Dutch says before walking off. <br/>John looks at Sean with a shocked expression. “How did you know that would grab his attention?” he asks in disbelieve. Sean looks confused at John and says: “Get his attention on what? I was just stating the things I had witnessed about the man. I didn’t know you wanted Dutch his attention. Do you have a thing for big Mister van der Linde? Not that I have a problem with that. Everyone has their own taste. But really Mister van der Linde ain’t he just a tad too old for ya?” “Oh shut up, I ain’t got no ‘thing’ for Dutch, but I know someone who does” John tells Sean having heard enough from him for two days. He lets his head drop on the table hoping the class will soon be over. “The only ‘thing’ John has for Mister van der Linde is an ongoing battle of who can piss off who more” Javier explains calmly. Sean makes an “Oh” sound and pats John on his back trying to apologize in a way. Lenny just laughs at the idiocy of the two boys.</p>
<p>Dutch had taken place back behind his desk. He begins thinking to himself ‘So Mister Morgan is the name of this interesting stranger. Why didn’t I get a notice that there was a new teacher? I should ask Hosea about this, and about Mister Morgan’. Dutch is so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice a group of female students standing in front of his desk. “Uhm I’m sorry to interrupt you mister van der Linde, but we had some questions about the presentation” one of them asks with a shy voice. The dark haired man looks up at the girl in front of his desk. “Yes, Mary-Beth. What is the problem?” he asks the girls. “We were wondering if you could give us some tips on how to put this together” Mary-Beth asks. Dutch gives them a gently smile and answers “Do whatever feels good to you”. As they walk back to their seats Karen whispers softly “I could have told you to do that too. You sure you wanted to ask him a question or did you just want to gawk at him?” while giving Mary-Beth a soft poke with her elbow. The latter starts blushing and stares at the ground not answering the question.</p>
<p>After two long hours the class was finally dismissed. Most of the groups had made great progress with their presentations, except for the four boys who were too busy thinking of ways to find out how to make their two teachers fall in love. “Are we sure that they like each other in that way? Because if the rumours are true then Dutch already has a relation with the other English teacher, Miss O’Shea I believe her name was” Javier says not really in the mood to play matchmaker just because John ‘thinks’ the two men may have some feelings for each other. “Well if they are just rumours and they turn out to be fake, then we wouldn’t be doing anything bad” John states like it is the most normal thing to him. “I think I can help with that. Me pa used to say I was very good at finding stuff out and such, he used to tell me about the rumours he heard and send me out to see if they were true or not. So I think I am made for this job” Sean says proudly. The other three give him a weird look before John starts laughing. “Oh this is amazing! You are a good man Sean!” he says still laughing. Lenny and Javier just sigh and smile along guiding the other two towards the cafeteria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So that was it for today, enjoy the lunch break everyone” Arthur says before the students get up to leave the room. “Hey mister Morgan, I just wanted to say that even though this was only the first lesson I had from you I look forward to learn more from you” a student says to Arthur. “No problem kid. I take joy in teaching and if you catch some kind of knowledge from it I did my job well, Kieran was it right?” Arthur says back while grabbing his stuff to go and eat lunch. Kieran nods and with a  big smile leaves the classroom. “Nice kid. He will turn out all right if he hangs out with the right kind of people” the brunet says before too walking out and locking the door. “Enjoying the day so far, Arthur?” Charles, the other biology teacher, asks him as they walk together towards the teachers’ lounge. “It ain’t that bad, could have been better. Say Charles, do you know who the man with black hair, black moustache and soul patch, wears overly fancy clothes over his average build body?” Arthur stops himself naming more things he noticed about the man as he sees his friend giving him an all knowing smile. “Oh dear Arthur you got it bad, really bad if I listen to you rambling. His name is Dutch van der Linde, he is an English teacher and takes his subject very serious” Charles answers as he puts an arm over Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur smiles back and says “Well if you know me so well why didn’t you give a heads up before you made me apply here, something like ‘Watch out there is a man walking around here that totally is your type’, because when that man walked into my classroom this morning I forgot I had to teach a class” “You see if I did that you wouldn’t have applied and never met this man who, so to speak, turned your whole world upside down. Plus a little birdie told me a few students may have noticed your little misstep, but I don’t think they would go and tell it to Dutch” Charles says back to his friend. “Tell me what exactly?” the voice of Dutch is heard behind them. The duo turns around and before Arthur has the time to stop Charles the man had already left his side saying something along the lines of “It isn’t my place to tell you”. Dutch gives Arthur a questioning look before his features turn into a gentle smile and he speaks in a calm voice “Seeing from your expression this isn’t something to talk about here in the open, why don’t we go outside for some more privacy Mister Morgan?”. Hearing his name being spoken by the strong and calm voice of Dutch gives Arthur a weird feeling and he can’t do anything but nod. “Excellent” Dutch says the smile still on his face as he starts walking towards the doors with a flustered looking Arthur behind him, who is trying his best to hide it and coming up with a lie to tell Dutch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once outside Arthur instinctively walks over to the bench he sat at during the first break. “I see you are familiar with this environment, mister Morgan” Dutch notices. “Yea, I’ve been here earlier today and thought to myself that I should remember this spot. There are some interesting flowers here” Arthur says back while looking at the different plants growing in the little patch. The other male catches himself staring at the biology teacher and lets out an embarrassed cough before remembering why they went outside. “What were you and Charles talking about that had to be told to me?” he asks trying to sound casual about it. Arthur feels his cheeks heat up again, he gulps before answering with his accent clearly audible: “Nothin’ really just some stuff about…… how the uhm…… about how I did not get a tour around the school when I got here and Charles suggested I go to you about that, yeah that was what we was talking ‘bout” “Why didn’t you say so inside? Of course I would like to give you a tour around this beautiful building. When does you last lesson end? I still have two hours to go, but if today does not sit well you I can show you around another day” “I haven’t really looked into my schedule that far, but you don’t have to go out of your way to show me around I will find my way eventually” “Oh no mister Morgan I insist” Dutch finishes the little conversation with that firm statement and Arthur can’t think of a way to decline the offer, so he settles with saying the next logical thing that comes to mind: “Arthur”. Dutch gives him a weird look, the brunet gives the man a smile and says “’S my name, Arthur. You can call me by that, no more of that ‘mister Morgan’ stuff”. Dutch nods and says something that catches Arthur completely off guard “Arthur, that name suits you, but I hope you don’t mind if I still call you ‘mister Morgan’ in more private situations”. </p>
<p>Before Arthur can even begin to process what the black haired man just said voices can be heard coming their way. Out of instinct Arthur pushes Dutch off the little bench and into the flower bed out of view of the people making their way over to the place they just sat. “Well that is one way to get back at him, but I still think we have to hit him where it hurts” a male voice says. “Calm down, Bill. Getting back at Dutch takes a little more preparation, remember what happened last time?” another male voice says. “Yeah, but now we at least don’t have to listen that O’Driscoll guy. It’s just the two of us” the first voice, which they now know was Bill, says. Dutch is about to get up and confront the two man who he knows all too well, but Arthur stops him. The brunets firm hand is placed on his back keeping him down. Calming back down Dutch notices how close together they are and gets the weird feeling back that he had suppressed for most of the time in the morning. ‘I really have to see Hosea about this’ he thinks as he stares form the corner of his eye at the man next to him. Arthur on the other hand is focused on the two men walking past, not even noticing how comfortable his hand fit on the back of Dutch. He didn’t even notice the stare of the man. “Yeah, just us two, and I know a great place to start to let the well composed man, that Dutch van der Linde is, fall from grace” the other man says and they walk away laughing loudly.</p>
<p>After Arthur is sure the two have left he gets up and holds out his hand for Dutch. “Those two didn’t seem to like you lots. Who were they?” he asks as Dutch takes his hand and gets up. “Just some good for nothing teachers who almost got fired because of something I caught them doing” Dutch answers and from the tone of voice Arthur knows better than to ask further questions. “Anyway, here is my number just call or text me when your last class is finished and I’ll show you around the school” the black haired man says and gives Arthur a piece of paper with his number on it. “Yeah I’ll do that” Arthur says back a smile forming on his face. “Just one more question before we go back inside” Dutch says while dusting off his pants. Arthur turns to face him and Dutch continues: “How are you so good at hiding?” Arthur chokes up not wanting to reveal that information just yet. “I’ll explain some time later” he just answers looking back to the piece of paper. Dutch nods and makes a gesture for the other to follow him back inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside the school the trio of friends are getting their food in the cafeteria. “What will it be boys?” Pearson asks them happily. “Whatever you have to give us” John says deep in thought. “Lost in thought dear boy?” the man asks. The teen just nods in response. “Oh so you do have a brain up there? Never thought I would see the day you use it” Pearson says and starts laughing loudly. Before John can get into trouble Lenny pushes him away and Javier gives Pearson a glare as they walk away. “Can’t you even laugh at a joke!” the man yells after them. </p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t you let me get back at him?” John asks his friend as they take a seat at their usual table. “It would take you only five minutes to come up with a comeback and I wasn’t going to let you punch him on the first day after summer break” Lenny answers and takes a bite of the food. “What were you even thinking about?” Javier asks. “Okay so I know they just met and it’s the first day, but trust me when I say that Dutch and Arthur will fall in love. I am kind of an expert on those things” John says proudly. The other two look at each other before letting out a string of laughter. “What’s so funny about that?” John asks getting annoyed. “That you call yourself an expert on the area of ‘love’” “When you can’t even get Abigail to fall for you” Lenny and Javier answer in between giggles. “Just give it time! I assure you she likes me!” the teen says loudly getting angrier at his giggling friends. “Fine, fine, whatever you say” Javier says when he is done giggling. Lenny wipes a tear away from laughing so hard and holds up his hands in defence saying: “Yeah man, we believe you. One day you two will have a perfect wedding, buy a house and start a family together”. John huffs at them and starts shoving food into his mouth. While chewing he looks outside the window and almost chokes at the thing he sees. The others quickly get up and ready to help their friend, but John holds up his hand and points outside. They follow the direction he is pointing at and see Arthur and Dutch hiding in the flowerbed. “I told you they would get together!!” the brunet exclaims loudly. “Idiota! They are clearly hiding!” Javier says and lightly punches John against his arm. “Yeah, Javier is right. Looks like they are hiding from those two people” Lenny says and points at Micah and Bill. “Wait who are they?” John asks confused. “Those are the P.E. teacher Bill Williams and the Science teacher Micah Bell” an Irish voice answers. The three look behind them to see Sean standing next to them. “Wait weren’t you with us when we entered?” Lenny asks confused. “Oh yeah I was, but you see I went around asking about miss O’Shea and mister van der Linde about their relationship and it turns out it is non-existing. How hard O’Shea wishes they had one, Dutch just ain’t having none of her advances. So after I found that out I just went asking around about some of the other teachers and it seems some students know a lot of information about most of the teachers, and now I know that too” Sean explains. “I KNEW IT!!” John yells happily, “now we can set the plan in motion” “But you haven’t even told us the plan yet” Lenny complains. “You always get ahead of yourself John. We don’t even know if Dutch swings that way” Javier adds. “Trust me it will all come together now” John says with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>After the lunch break it was time for the most dreaded class of all, economics. The trio is standing in front of the classroom, not looking forward to listen to mister O’Driscoll explain how the business world works. They weren’t the first ones to arrive at the door, but certainly not the last seeing as the students were all still outside. All wondering where their teacher is. “So you really think we need your help again?” a mocking voice says. The class turns their heads towards the noise and see Micah and Colm walking towards them. “If you want to get under Dutch his skin then yes, but for now go to your classroom. I bet you have some crazy first lesson planned for your class” Colm says back coldly and the other teacher walks away grumbling some nasty words about him. As Micah walks out of eye sight, Colm opens the door for the students and says with a smile "Welcome to Economics class. I'll be your teacher mister O'Driscoll and I have a very fun first lesson planned"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally an update!! I really had a hard time writing this chapter, because I haven't had economics in like 3 years and i couldn'r remember what we learned then so i just took an assignment i got this year in economics class. Hope y'all like this update!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So class are we excited for today’s lesson?" Colm asks as he takes place in front of the class. The students just look at each other weirdly for they have never seen their teacher in such a happy mood before. It might be because it’s the first day of the New Year, but they still deem it very suspicious. “Today we are going to learn about how commercials use subtle messages to make you buy the things they are selling before realizing they are absolutely worthless” he explains with a subtle undertone of hate. “Now commercials use different ways to appeal to their audience. While some use music, famous people or even a little bit of sex appeal, others will play into the emotions of people or talk to you on a personal level making you think you could reach great things if you just listen to them” Colm explains as he slowly makes his way through the room. “And once they notice you’re listening they lure you down a dark path, make you spill all your money on a piece of shit investment so you have to take up some lousy teaching job just to be able to sustain yourself. While if you didn’t listen to them you would have enough money to never work another day in your life” he finishes as he made his way back to the front. During Colm’s explanation his voice got more hateful and he was staring off into the general direction of the English classroom. John leans over to Lenny and whispers “Do you think he is talking about how Dutch screwed him over?” The other just nods in response, having heard the reference to the man in their teachers tone. “Anyway, here are your module books for the first period of this year. Answer the questions in these and turn it in once you’re done somewhere in the coming weeks” Mister O’Driscoll explains and takes place behind his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> After the lesson was over the trio goes on their way home. "Did you think mister O'Driscoll was acting strange?" Javier asks his friends. "Oh yeah he was certainly putting a lot of anger into his explanation. Did he and Dutch really fell out that badly?" Lenny answers and looks at John while asking his own question. John looks around to make sure there is no teacher in earshot before answering. “So as Colm told in his ‘explanation’ Dutch made him bet all of his money. Dutch told him the whole thing war rigged and some guy named Bronte had made sure that they would win. Of course Dutch played it smart and didn’t bet everything but talking Colm into betting all his savings. Then it turned out that Bronte lied to make a big escape with all the money Dutch would bet on the horse. So at the end of the race the horse did lose, Dutch lost maybe 500 dollars, and Colm lost almost everything. Then he first got angry at that Bronte guy, but when they couldn’t find him Colm’s anger got pointed at Dutch” John explains. The other two look at him with confused stares. Javier is the first one to regain his composure and speak up: “Wait, hold on a second. How do you know all this John?” “Oh my mom was friends with Colm’s wife before she died, and she told mom everything and then she told me” John answers simply. Lenny blinks once processing everything his friend just told him. He is about to say something before he notices that they are already in their street. “Well it was a very interesting first day, and thank you for all that information John. Really something to think about but for now it’s time to say goodbye before my dad gets mad. Bye guys see y’all tomorrow!” he says and waves at his friends while walking up to his house. John and Javier wave back at him and say their goodbyes to each other before they too walk up to their own houses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at school Arthur is letting out a big sigh as his last class leaves. He starts packing up when his eyes land on a note with a certain number on it. Doubt fills his mind as Arthur picks up the paper and puts the number in his phone. His thumbs are hovering over the keyboard debating what to type. “Maybe I should just call him” he says to himself after five minutes of staring at the screen. “Call who?” an unfamiliar voice asks. Arthur looks up confused and sees and older man standing in the doorframe. “I’m sorry for the rude interruption, son. My name is Hosea, I’m the student counsellor and I take it you are the new teacher. Arthur Morgan, right?” Hosea says and he holds out his hand. Arthur nods and takes his hand. “Charles told me somethings about you. He was happy you decided to come work here with him” the older man continues and takes place on one of the chairs. Arthur walks over and sits down in the chair next to Hosea and asks him “What else did Charles tell you?” “Oh nothing big, just some basics about your character and what not to say if we want to stay on your good side” Hosea answers with a gentle smile. Arthur nods again and glances back down at his phone. “So who were you planning to call before I interrupted you?” Hosea asks him. He looks back up and says “Oh Dutch told me to text him when I was done so he could give me a tour around school”. Hosea gives Arthur a confused look. “Dutch said that? Dutch van der Linde said that?” “Uh yea, is that so shocking?” the older man laughs at Arthur’s question. “I never thought I would see the day high and mighty Dutch walks a newbie around, you must’ve made a good first impression on him!” Hosea says while standing up. He leaves the room with a smile still present on his face. Arthur quickly gets up and gathers his things before running after Hosea. </p>
<p>“Wait hold on!” he calls after the older man. Hosea stops and waits for Arthur to catch up with him before he starts walking again. “What do you mean Dutch normally doesn’t do this?” he asks him. “The details are a bit fuzzy to me, it happened a few years ago. A new teacher came here and she fell for Dutch and kept following him around, she even bought the house across from his. She wasn’t the first one who fell for his charms. The others all left after Dutch rejected their advances, but not miss O’Shea. She stayed no matter how many times Dutch told her no. Some other female teachers left because of her. Which lead to Dutch no longer taking care of showing the new ones around” Hosea answers. “Anyway this is your stop. See you tomorrow Arthur” he adds before walking off. Arthur looks around; the halls do not look familiar to him. Though Arthur does admit he has only walked from his classroom to the school garden and back, and those were close to each other.</p>
<p>He walks a bit down the hall when a door opens and a group of students walk out. “Thanks for the cool English lesson miss!” Arthur hears one student say. He looks inside the classroom and sees a red haired woman sitting behind a desk. “I’m sorry to bother you miss, but do you perhaps know where I can find Dutch?” he asks her. “Oh looking for Dutch, he is in the classroom across from mine. When you’re done talking to him can you tell him his partner is waiting for him here?” she answers with a wink. “Y-yeah I’ll do that” Arthur says back awkwardly and walks over to the mentioned classroom. The door is open and he sees Dutch standing in front of the board looking in some book. Dutch looks up when he hears a soft rustling by the door. “Ah Mister Morgan, I’m glad you came” he says while putting down the book. “Uh yeah about that, I think we’ll have to safe the tour for another day. I forgot I still have to take care of my dog and it seems your partner is waiting for you so I guess it just isn’t working out for us. I have to go now sorry for making you wait for nothing” Arthur says and starts walking away looking for the closest exit. He finds one after three turns and starts to run home.</p>
<p>Dutch stares at the doorframe where Arthur just stood. “My what?” he asks the air. “Your partner of course, me” Molly says as she walks into the room. “Oh Molly don’t tell me you told Arthur you are my partner, we both know there is nothing between us” Dutch tells her as he drags his hand over his face. “But we fit so good together. Why not make it real” she says, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Molly, please. If you see Arthur tomorrow tell him the truth” Dutch says back. He removes her arms and starts walking away. “ Oh I will tell him the truth” Molly says with an angry look on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>howdy partners, its been a while since i posted but here is the next chapter!!! It took some time to write, and i also was a week on vacation. </p><p>School will also be starting in a few days so i don't know when a new update will happen but i won't let this die. You have my word for it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a heavy heart Arthur reaches his house. He walks up to the front door, but before he can open it he hears one of his neighbours call out to him: “Hello there Arthur! You look like you could use a drink. Care to join me tonight? There is this new club and I think you will like it”. Arthur lets out a sigh and turns to look at the man. “Ain’t it time for you to move, Trelawny? Thought you could never stay in one place for too long” he retorts while opening his door. “Ah not yet, my good friend. Not yet” Trelawny answers with a smile and gives a small wave before walking happily into his own house.</p><p>Once inside Arthur can hear the footsteps of his dog getting louder. “Yeah calm down boy, I’ll be with you soon” he calls out to the animal. He gets a bark in return and he laughs to himself. After entering the living room he sees Cain sitting a few meters away from him. “Hey boy, did you miss me?” Arthur asks the dog before petting him. Cain lets out a few satisfying noises and licks Arthur’s hand. “You’re hungry, aren’t you” he says while getting up and walking over to the kitchen. Cain happily follows his owner and waits patiently for his bowl to be filled. After setting the bowl down and watching Cain eagerly eat from it, Arthur returns to the counter and begins to make some bread for himself. He isn’t in the mood for dinner yet after the stress of the first day of school. He sits down at the table and starts mumbling to himself: “If she really is Dutch his partner then I guess I have to drop these feelings. ‘T was just a stupid  idea to think a man like him would feel the same way. What do you think Cain?” The dog looks up from his food at the mention of his name. He notices a sadness in his owner and quietly walks over to Arthur. Cain then sits next to his chair and places his head on Arthur’s leg. the brown-haired man lets out a sigh and pets the head of his dog. “Let’s go out for a walk, boy” Arthur says while getting up. Cain lets out a happy bark and runs towards the door barking some more.</p><p>Walking his dog brought Arthur some peace of mind. While being focused on the happy steps and tail wagging of Cain, Arthur wasn’t focused on where they were walking to. Until they reached a richer part of town. The brown-haired man looks around at the big houses. “We’ve been walking for a while now Cain. It’s time to head home” he says pulling on the leash, but Cain refuses to cooperate. “Cain now is not the time to set up an attitude” Arthur says in a firm voice to get the dogs attention. Cain lets out a whimper, but refuses to move back. Arthur, having reached his limit, walks up to the dog and grabs him by the collar. “Home. Now” he says anger present in his voice. Cain gives one last tug before giving up and following his owner home. </p><p>Back home Arthur sees his other neighbour coming home from her work. “Hello there miss Grimshaw, how were the children treating you today?” he greets her. “Oh just the same as always, Arthur. Though some really seemed upset when they heard you quit. They really liked you, some even brought gifts for you” Susan answers as they walk up to her house, Arthur helping carry a big bag. “Let me guess: they are in here?” He asks with a grin. “You guessed right, dear. If you have some time would you like to come inside for dinner and tell me about your new teacher job” the elder woman says opening the door. Arthur nods with a gentle smile and follows Susan inside. Cain happily trots inside, ready to play with the cats.</p><p>Susan leads Arthur towards the kitchen and they begin to make dinner together. After some time an easy dinner is set up. “So Arthur, tell me about your first day” miss Grimshaw says excitedly. Arthur takes a deep breath and relays the events that happened at school. Taking a pause at some points to eat and give Susan a chance to react to what he just told her. “It sounds like you got yourself into some love trouble, dear” she says when Arthur is finished. “Yeah, I guess I should just give up. If he already is happy with her who am I to stop that” he says sombrely. “Oh dearie, don’t think that way. Didn’t you just tell me he gave you a strange look after you mentioned his ‘partner’?” “Uh yes I did see it briefly before leaving. What about it?” “Just that normally when someone is in a relationship they don’t give you a weird look when you mention their partner” Susan explains and takes a sip from her tea. Arthur takes a mental note of what she just explained before asking her a question of his own: “Was it hard calming the kids down after you told them the news?” Miss Grimshaw lets out a soft giggle and answers: “Just took me 10 minutes to make them listen, though I did make them a promise. Which is also the reason I invited you in”. the brown-haired man gives her a questioning look and with a sip of her tea she states the promise she made: “I promised them I would talk to you and ask if you would like to come by once in a while when we need you” Arthur gives a gentle smile and nods. </p><p>Before leaving Arthur helps Susan clean up. “Thank you for coming over, I’ll let you know when we need your help” Susan says as Arthur walks back to his own house. “Thank you, miss Grimshaw. It was a lovely dinner and good to get all this of my chest” he says back and enters his house. Cain tiredly follows him inside and plops down on his dog bed in the living room. Arthur nods with a smile towards his dog before heading upstairs to go to bed himself.</p><p> </p><p>In a big house at the rich part of town a dark haired man is walking around in his room. “Why would she tell him we had something going on?” he says into his phone. “Dutch, please. It is too late to discuss this now. Just go to bed and we’ll talk about it tomorrow over a cup of coffee in my office” Hosea answers. “Maybe you’re right Hosea. I’ll see you tomorrow then” Dutch says and hangs up. A sigh leaves his mouth as he gets ready to go to bed. “I need a plan. A plan that can fix this mess” Dutch says to himself before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>